


No Words

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: It was raining the first time they kissed.





	

It was raining, torrents of water falling from the sky like God had left a tap running six months ago and the ceiling had finally collapsed. Sam was juggling about fourteen bags and trying to get a hand free so he could pull out their room key, trying to flick his wet bangs out of his eyes at the same time. Every time he did, they just fell straight back down again.

Dean reached out without even thinking about it and pushed them back for him, and Sam looked at him with surprise and something else, something darker. Dean found himself leaving his hand in Sam's hair, holding back wet locks, while they just looked at each other for a moment, more passing between their eyes in that instant than they usually said in a hundred conversations.

Sam dropped his bags in the same moment that Dean stepped forward, lips meeting as if it was pre-ordained. Sam's lips were wet and cold, and Dean licked the rain water off them before pushing inside his mouth, feeling the heat of Sam's tongue moving against his. Sam's hands settled on his waist, pulling him closer, and he moved into them, forcing Sam up against the door. 

Sam let out a little gasp when his back hit the door, breaking the kiss and the moment. Suddenly Dean was incredibly aware of where he was and what he was doing – kissing his brother in the parking lot of a motel, in full view of anyone stupid enough to be out in this weather. He started to move away, but Sam's hands kept him where he was, held tight against him.

“Door's wet,” he said as an explanation and kissed Dean again, pulling him in even tighter until Dean's body was completely pressed against his, wet clothes soaking into each other and making Dean shiver.

He pulled away from the kiss again, but didn't go further than a couple of inches from Sam's mouth, their breath mingling in the air between them. “Let's get inside,” he suggested.

“And get out of these wet clothes?” Sam suggested with a wicked smirk.

“Hell yeah,” said Dean. He stayed where he was for a second longer, just savouring the moment, before peeling himself away and starting to pick up the bags. “Get the door open,” he commanded, but Sam was already on it.

They dumped the bags just inside the door and Dean shut the door firmly behind them. He turned back to Sam, who was watching him with a blown-right-open expression, as if he couldn't believe this was real.

Dean stepped forward and tucked at the bottom of his wet shirts, pulling it up and over Sam's head as if he was still a small boy who needed help with dressing. Sam blinked at him, hair everywhere, and then stepped forward to pull Dean into another kiss, this one slower and warmer, a realisation that this was happening and they had all night for it.

Dean pressed in close to it, hands running over Sam's cold skin, and hoped like hell that it would always be this easy, both of them moving in the same direction without needing words because it was the only place to go.


End file.
